I have a question
by AllyED
Summary: A little one-shot about Pip's unhealthy curiosity and what going to church can do to you. Damien can only win from this.


Light came softly through the stained glass of the windows, coloured in faded shades, colouring, in it's turn, the objects inside. The church, gothic style, had atmosphere, created by the delicate, detailed sculptured angels and saints and every other thing, decorative or not, for which the artists had concentrated so much attention. The atmosphere couldn't be anything else but sober, overwhelmingly cosmic. The cleric's voice echoed in the massive building, with no technical help, prooving once more how much of a master the architekt had been. Searching for wooden parts to understand better the amazing acoustic of the hall, Pip's atention was caught of a sentence from the priest's preaching: "And so, singing angels shall come with divine voices and set forth the birth of Messiah..." It went on, of course, but Pip couldn't help but wonder: if angels have such...divine voices, how would a demon's sound like?

When the liturgy was over, the young British boy waited for his mother to finish tallking with other women. As the leaned against the hood of their car, he tapped his fingers, asking himself about that thing that came to his mind during the preach. Angel voices should sound divine, pure, white, sweet, soft, warm, soothing... angelic. Demons were far from all these things, but they were never bad at anything. And if they were, they would rather die than show it all together, Pip had something to do in this sunny Sunday: he would either convince a certain red eyed demon sing to him and step on his pride at the same time, either die trying.

A smile spread on his pale face and he stretched, satisfied! It will be, entertaining, to say the least.

Hours later, he was laying on his bed, trying to come up with a plan. Damien was not a person to be convinced that easily. Even if he could, he would refuse to sing just to annoy the blonde, with that wicked smirk dancing on his features. Pip could already feel the anger rising inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke loudly:

" Damien!"

Usually, the before said raven would appear in his room within secods, but not now. Pip rolled his eyes and conntinued: "Damien, cut the crap and please come over! I need to talk to you!"

"I'm here, no need to yell!" came the voice from everywhere in the room, or maybe just in the blond's head. A few years back, Pip would have been scared shitless if Damien played with his mind. Hanging out with the spawn of Satan would do some major chages in someone's personality. For instance, the once polite kid, ready to take a kick for no reason and say a ''right'o'' as a reply, was long gone, a confident, grown-up teen taking his place.

"I said come over! I'm sure you're as bored as I am."

Appearing on the blond's bed, Damien murmured a 'fine' ad flipped the other off. "What is so goddam important?"

"I went to the church today" the British started, paussing as the demon rolled his eyes, "and something popped in my head."

"Hope it was a vein." came the bored reply.

"It wasn't, ufortunately for you. It was, I mean is an idea, more of a question. Have you ever heard angels singing?"

"The fuck, brit boy!"

"No, seriously, have you?"

" 'Course I have and I thought I'd fucking die."

"How was it?"

Damien was ready to burst. What game was it that Pip had decided to play? But then he saw the serious face the blond had put on and the genuine curiousity. Sighing, the red eyed teen contiued:

"They sing only boring stuff, shit like 'Ave Maria' and whatever. It would be acceptable if they sang something else."

"Like 'Highway to Hell', I know."

"The song is a master piece!" Damien defended.

"I know."

Came a long pause. Damien noticed the nervous squirming and lip biting at Pip and he said, smiling softly:

"Say whatever you have on your mind, though I will probably regret it for the rest of the eternity."

"Do..." the bond started, but stopped, blushing.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Pip blurted out:" Do you want to sing for me?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"I knew it. Wait, what?"

"Yes."

"Just llike that?"

"Yep."

And Damien started to sing. Oh, how he sang! Pip felt goose bumps spread all over his skin and his stomach did strange turns with every note that came out of the demon's mouth. It was then when he noticed Damien's sinfull lips. Unconnsciously, he licked his lips, seconds before the raven looked at him through half lidded black eyes, smiling wickedly. Poor Pip had dug his own grave. Enjoying the fact that the blond had started panting and squirming, he kept on singing.

Before the last note, Pip lunged at him and practically swallowed the air from Damien's lungs, as he gasped in surprise.

"Damien" the blond managed to say between ragged pants for air,his lips milimeters away from the demon's"you so of a bitch." Then, he went on with raping the wanting reaven beneath him.

Smirking, satisfied, Damien thought that he should sing more often, as a very horny Pip started to rip off his clothes.


End file.
